


But why? --- a Hufflepuff X Slytherin fanfic

by Nickyr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Gay, Multi, and gryffindors, before harry potter, bottom slytherin, but dont worry i'll fix it later, but not ancient times like fantastic beasts, bxb - Freeform, cuz diversity, i have something against ravenclaws apparently, read it :3, though there are two straight ships, top hufflepuff, updates whenever i can, very gay, you'll like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickyr/pseuds/Nickyr
Summary: I'm bad at creating summaries so--depressed slytherin boy, outgoing hufflepuff ray of sunshine, mix the two and BOOM (or is it-- bang? ;))





	But why? --- a Hufflepuff X Slytherin fanfic

(Uhh.... this chapter is unedited LOL)

(WARNING: Some pieces of dialogue can be painful)

"Alston Torcall Royce, get your ass down here!"

Hoho! They used my full name! That must mean I'm in soo much trouble. Ooh. I'm soo scared.

"Did you bully your brother, Gary again?"

Brother? This woman has  _some_  nerve.

"Just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean you can go around bullying everyone!"

No, you ignorant fool. It's not about which house I belong to. Moron.

"Why yes, it actually does!"

The old lady that was now in front of me turned red. Obnoxiously red.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared _now_. But she can't possibly hurt me. It's simply against the codes-

She slapped me. Hard, for an old woman. I feel to the ground immediately, in surprise.

She took my hand, pushing me roughly to whichever corner of the   
"establishment" was closest.

"Boys like  _you_  need to be punished. I wholeheartedly disagree with the system. Boys need a  _firm_  hand. Especially those rowdy Slytherin ones."

"F*ck you lady! I'm not scared of you."

And so, my first beating began.

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>

"Carter! What took you so long?" my papa semi-shouted, worry present on his face.

"Haha, sorry pops," I replied. "Alexa wasn't feeling well today so I dropped her off at her house first."

My papa softly shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Get in before you catch a cold too, young man!"

I rushed to the door where my papa began to ruffle my hair.

"Gah! Stop it, it hurts!" I laughed.

My other dad was sitting at the dinner table, apparently waiting for us before he could start, from the looks of it.

Uh-oh. Another argument, I'm guessing. You see, dad was on his phone... pops doesn't like it when people were on their phone at the dinner table. He was actually really strict about it too.

"Hun- phone- why? Even after I've told you not to so many times!" Pops was trying to get mad- but he couldn't, not  _really_. In all 17 years of my life, I have never  _once_  seen pops actually mad about something.

My dad on the other hand... my dad was, well to put it rather bluntly, sort of like papa's opposite. Honestly, if my non-magical parents attended Hogwarts, papa would definitely be a Hufflepuff and dad would be a Gryffindor, with all his leather jackets and desperately removed gang tattoos. I know I'm being stereotypical here, but he really would fit in with the other Gryffindors, especially the older ones. Dad was really brave and energetic too, that's for sure. But he was gentle nonetheless.

"Yes hunny" he said in a funny way, but my pops was still pouting.

Ah. Here comes the embarrassing stuff where they don't even notice that I'm sitting  _right_  here. Ooh boy.

I grabbed my dinner and headed to my room. My dad noticed, and burst into laughter. I narrowed my eyes at him and walked the rest of the way upstairs.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Tomorrow I'll be going back to Hogwarts. Just two more years left!

>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<

Yay, tomorrow I'll have to deal with those a-holes again. Almost as bad as staying here, if you asked me.

Some days, when it gets bad, and after I've tried to just finally end my life but only managing to severely cut myself, I wonder why I have so much useless  _pride_. Couldn't I have just shut up two months ago when it began? I- I don't feel well. But logically, if life is so difficult, and if life is unfair, but death is graceful and beautiful, and if life is equivalent to death, why can't I just  _end_  it? Why couldn't I just swallow all those pills that the old lady keeps and be  _done_  with it? Throw myself out of the window? Hang myself?

Am I too much of a  _coward_? How should I stop my miserable life and comfortably slide into the luxury of death?

Let's do a dare.

If- by the end of this school year- life still isn't showing any signs of improvement- I'll end it. Simple, when you think about it, but overbearingly complicated when you don't.

Tomorrow my little "self-trial" begins. Days of tricking Ravenclaws, secretly laughing at stupid Gryffindors, and betraying Hufflepuffs just to see the  _miserable_  looks on their faces will begin. My bag was all packed up. Gary will be entering Hogwarts for the first time tomorrow. The old lady's been praying a little too much for him to end up in my "rival" house, Gryffindor.

Hmph. Gryffindors. They're all arrogant morons, who think they're better than the Slytherins. But, I never know for sure. They could very well be just that; better than us. ...Or just me.

You can only dis-value so many insults before you start believing them.

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>

"So.. kiddo, um-" Dad pulled out a piece of crumbled paper with delicate cursive writing on it. "Shit, I can barely read this... um, your pet?" I pointed to snuggles, my rather obese Persian cat. "Okay. Your bags, duh. I don't know why he thought to write your pet first, I think the bags are generally more important. Ok, um, your spare uniforms, textbooks, blah blah--" Dad handed the note to me. "I got a bloody  _headache_ trying to read that thing. Youcan read cursive, right?" I shook my head; yes. "Ok kiddo. Uh- also, I think that train over there is preparing to leave..."

"What! Oh shnooks!" I ran to the train entrance, with dad behind me, yelling; "I'm not your pops, feel free to curse around meee~" obnoxiously lifting his leg backwards to a cutesy pose designed purely to embarrass me.

When the train finally picked up speed, I waved to my dad, while he had a huge grin on his face. Ah. Can never know what  _he's_  thinking.

Back to Hogwarts. Back to secretly helping the castle elves with their chores for unlimited access to the kitchens- which was right next to our common room by the way- forcing Ravenclaws to socialize and watching them get extremely frightened, giving Gryffindors stupid joke dares and them doing it anyway, and baking cookies for the really stuck-up Slytherins. I'll admit though, some of the Slytherins are absolutely adorable, especially the first-years, the ones that haven't been tainted yet by the house politics.

Ah. I wonder if that mysterious Slytherin boy everyone's afraid of would share any of my classes this year. The upper-classmen used to call him "Torcall". Can't help but wonder if that's his real name.

Oh well. I would like to see him at least once. Heard his magic skills are legendary amongst the students!

>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<

Ah, the train. The old lady's kissing Gary's face. God- she looks like a slob drooling over another, smaller, less pruney slob.

I fast-walked to the train entrance, when somebody shouted, and really loudly I may add; "I'm not your pops, feel free to curse around meee~" with an obnoxious girlie stance at the end.

Hmph.

Must be one of those weird muggle parents. Every year, there are bound to be at least a couple of them.

The tall boy in front of me, with the classic black and yellow Hufflepuff uniform and the- the beautiful, flowing blond hair turned his face to the left, the expression of embarrassment present on his... handsome face... ocean blue eyes shown underneath his thick lashes, and his pale pink lips rose slightly at the corners while looking at that rowdy figure. The blond boy practically glowed with the radiance of Adonis.

I spared a glance at the brainless man. He was looking directly at me... and winked! He winked! Oh  _Satan_ , did he catch me staring at the person in front of me?!

I pushed my way inside the train. -- that was embarrassing.

I sat at one of the vacant "rooms", closing the door behind me as I did so. Definitely  _no one_  ever bothered  _me_ , that was for sure. After checking that the train was indeed moving and everyone was seated- just in case some stupid first year ventured in- I took a bunch of the blankets they already had stacked on the train and did what I usually do in these times- try to make myself look small. It helps. I wrapped myself around those blankets and rocked myself to sleep- or rather, tried to, by imagining that in fact, the blankets weren't blankets at all but someone-  _anyone_ \- cuddling me to sleep.

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>

"Hey Alexa, hey Theo, hi Leo!" I closed the door of the train's cubicle #7, where my close friends and I usually sat, if it was available. All of them were present, Alexa being her usual, cheery self and Theo trying so hard not to stare at her for too long. Both Alexa and Theo were in Hufflepuff, like me.

Leo was a Ravenclaw. He... was weird. Instead of paying attention in potions classes, he'd much rather read a near one-thousand-page book on different types of magical soils and what-not.

"Carter, why do the others get 'hey's' and I get a 'hi'? I thought we were friends, man!" Leo manages to close the textbook that's he's already half-way through.

I laugh, softly. "Sorry Leo. Hey buddy." I say with a broad smile. "That book- err- textbook- any good?" Leo shook his head in a disapproving way and made a rather disgusted face.

"Uh, nope. It's a nice, smooth read, but I feel like something's missing. Probably leaving out too much info."

At this, Alexa dramatically sighed. "Well, I guess that's Leo for ya. I know that I'd be just fine if my textbooks left out info!" We all burst into light laughter.

"So, Carter, ready for the new school-year yet?" Theo asked, resting his head on his right hand in a dreamy type of stance.

The new school-year? Oh! That's right! This is the year that Theo was to (finally) muster up enough courage to ask Alexa out on a date! If all went well, he would take her to the annual ball.

"Yup! Are you?" I asked him with a raised brow. He enthusiastically nodded. Leo and Alex both looked a bit confused. I decided to change the topic. "So- what are all of your goals for the year?" Leo rolled his eyes. "Now you sound like my mum..." Alexa was the first to share. "I'd like to get stronger- and definitely better at herbology. I would love to get the greatest recommendation from the professor, for the scholarship!" Theo joined in; "Of course you will silly, you're the best student she has!"

"My goal is to officially be able to differentiate between all the wizarding aids!" Leo exclaimed. Alexa gasped. "B-but there are thousands of them out there, I'm sure!" she said, her eyes widening upon hearing Leo's wish.

"Ah, Leo can do anything if he really puts his mind to it!" Theo said, nodding his head in an encouraging way. "What about yours, Carter?" Theo asked, his brows moving up and down as if to signal me... oh right! He couldn't exactly share  _his_  goal with the rest of us, could he? I thought for a while... I mean, meeting that one Slytherin kid was probably a stupid goal anyway, compared to the other's goals. But, since nothing else came to mind, I went with it.

"I would like to meet the legendary Torcall by the end of the school-year, if that's possible at all."

Alexa looked shocked, while Theo looked worried and maybe a bit confused. Leo seemed to be reading his textbook a lot more intensely. Hmm. This was awkward. None of them ever behaved in such a way before.

"Uh... guys, what's wrong?" Leo looked up from his textbook. "Have you  _not_  heard of Torcall? He's- well, he's in  _Slytherin_  for one!"... "what's wrong with Slytherin, Leo?" I replied, a mild challenge in my tone. I had friends that were in Slytherin, and I wouldn't tolerate this.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?  _What's wrong with Slytherin?!_  Violent, evil retarded bastards they are! And you know what? Torcall's one of the worst! Have you  _not_  heard of the things he's done?! The vast quantity of rumors circulating around the school about that guy? They say... they say that he can do magic without using his wand!  _Without his wand!!_  Carter, he's  _that_  powerful... Just like two others in history. And that's Grindelwald and Dumbledore! People are already beginning to tie his origins to the evil Grindelwald, the very same guy that almost destroyed our peaceful, separated lives from the non-magics and the wizards, Carter. Destroyed! Torcall will  _kill_  you without a second thought, if you just follow him about like a bloody fan-girl! He's  _dangerous_ , you hear?" It was silent after Leo's outburst. After a while, Alexa sighed again.

"Well, Carter, he's right. We're all just worried about you, you know." She said, shuffling around in her seat with a worried frown on her face. Then just awkwardly looked about, trying his best not to look at me.

"Guys... you are all my friends, and I love you all dearly, but in all the years I've been in Hogwarts I've always been the perfect Hufflepuff student, and there are even rumors about  _me_  being a prefect for next year! For six years, I've never had any  _real_  fun or done anything risky! Besides, I need to demolish my good reputation before I  _actually_  become a prefect."

Leo shook his head and went back to reading his obnoxiously long textbook, Alex started shuffling in her seat again and Theo softly shrugged.

"I mean, I'm on Carter's side. Let the poor boy have some fun guys, and no one really knows for sure whether or not this Torcall fellow is as evil and dangerous as people say. I mean, in my opinion, rumors are just that- rumors." Theo smiled at Alexa.

Oh... I had forgotten. A couple years ago, there were a lot of bad rumors circulating about Alex. But we- especially Theo- didn't believe any of them for a second. He was the one who introduced us to her.

"Oh well guys, I  _say_  that I want to see him this year, but we all know he isn't really one to socialize anyway. People say he barely attends classes, and isn't spotted in the Slytherin dorms much. He'll only be seen when he wants to."

The others slowly nod, as we began to get ourselves comfortable for the long ride to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to subscribe to be notified when i post updates!  
> I love comments! :3 (and kudos, i mean, who doesn't?)


End file.
